


Compañeros

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin importar qué tan diferentes sean dos hombres, siempre habrá algo que los unirá: la lealtad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañeros

Fernando Sucre nunca creyó ser muy inteligente; si lo fuera, nunca lo hubieran atrapado y no se habría metido en tantos problemas, con Maricruz allá fuera a punto de casarse con ese cabrón de su primo.

Y como si no fuera bastante haberse equivocado de esa manera para sentirse el más idiota del mundo, le ponen de compañero de celda a "ese".

Pero es que parece burla, vamos.

No tenía nada en contra de Scofield; el chico parecía buena gente, eso sí. Pero cada vez que abría la boca, y no que lo hiciera mucho, él se sentía un poco más pequeño, más poca cosa. Y se preguntaba si Maricruz no estaría haciendo lo correcto después de todo al buscarse a alguien mejor que él.

Pero Michael no llegó para quedarse, y si bien al principio le hizo mucha gracia y hasta se burló de él, pronto se dio cuenta de que el gringo no estaba bromeando.

Y mientras lo veía hacer cada cosa que le empezaba a hacer dudar de si no le habrían encerrado con McGiver, se fue involucrando cada vez más, y una idea nueva revoloteó por su cabeza. A lo mejor y Michael no estaba tan loco, quizá podrían salir, aún le quedaba tiempo para impedir esa boda.

Así que mandó sus complejos al olvido y se entregó por completo a esa aventura de la que podían salir como héroes o más embarrados de lo que ya estaban. Sucre se aferró a la primera posibilidad, y aunque Michael le dijo hasta el cansancio que el éxito del escape no era cuestión de suerte o ayudas divinas, él se rezaba al menos un Padrenuestro todas las noches, nunca estaban de más.

Lo que él más quería era su libertad, y conforme se les iban uniendo cada loco, empezó a dudar de si saldrían realmente, o al menos lo harían vivos, porque sólo con T-Bag ya era bastante como para sospechar que algo podía terminar muy mal.

Entonces pasó lo del escape, y algo que venía sospechando desde un inicio se hizo más concreto. Michael ya no era más para él "el gringo", "el nuevo", o ese mago que se sacaba los ases no sabía de dónde; en algún momento, no estaba seguro de cuándo, se hicieron amigos, pero de los buenos, de esos que te duran para siempre.

Así que cuando estuvieron fuera, escondiéndose entre los arbustos para distraer a los guardias, le dio la mano como se la hubiera dado a un hermano, y sin palabras le dijo que allí estaría para él cuando lo necesitara. Porque tal vez Fernando Sucre no fuera el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero Michael Scofield no podría encontrar a un amigo más leal.


End file.
